


Hux’s Butt Pt.12

by Kat (The_British_American_Girls)



Series: Hux’s Butt Ficlets [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Betrayal, Crack, Crack Fic, Grinding, Hickeys, Hux’s Butt, Kissing, M/M, Snogging, annoyed hux, missing memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_British_American_Girls/pseuds/Kat
Summary: Hux was drunk and doesn’t remember what happened last night. Ren tried to jog his memory.





	Hux’s Butt Pt.12

**Author's Note:**

> So....... idk where tf this fic is going but I wanted to write some good old fashioned snogging so..... yeah, have this chapter! XD

Hux woke up feeling strangely relaxed, the only thing bothering him was that his neck seemed to have a crick in it, but he put that down to a bad sleeping position. Swinging his legs out of bed, he walked slowly over to the bathroom, the metal floor cold underneath his bare feet. Pushing his hair out of his face, he tried to remember exactly what had happened yesterday.

He’d been levitated to Ren’s quarters, then Ren’d said the necklace was from him, then he’d stormed off to his own quarters, gotten ~~very~~ slightly drunk and gone to the officer’s gym, and then... nothing. Kriff, he couldn’t have been drunk enough to forget anything could he?? 

Entering the bathroom, still bleary eyed, he pulled off his tshirt, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Shaking his head he proceeded to get into the refresher, before fully processing what he’d seen. Practically leaping out of the refresher so he was back in front of the mirror, his gaze immediately flew to his neck.

“What in pfassking hell...” he swore, both horrified and confused at the same time “when the kriff did I get karking _hickeys_?!?!” 

Many thoughts flew through his mind too fast for him to even comprehend, though most involved the murder of whoever did this... this... disgusting thing to him!

Storming out of the bathroom, he grabbed his holopad, and searched the holonet for ‘cures for hickeys’ (after all, it’s not like it’s a problem he’d ever had to deal with before) finding nothing other than regular bacta treatments or simply hiding them. “Kriff,” he groaned, sighing frustratedly, knowing full well that this was the start of a truly awful day.

Far less relaxed than he had been when he woke up, Hux stalked out of his quarters, the collar of his uniform buttoned as high as it would go, and his greatcoat pulled tight. ‘There is literally nothing that could make today worse’ he thought to himself. As it turned out, he was wrong. 

As he strode down the hallways leading to the bridge, he found himself cornered by Kylo kriffing Ren. 

“Hello General” Ren said, his smirk evident in his tone.

“Hello Ren, is there any reason why you’re occupying my time?” Hux replied, forcing a bored expression to settle over his face. 

“Uh, yeah, there is” came Ren’s answer. Hux raised an eyebrow as a cue for Ren to elaborate. “I wondered if you wanted a repeat of last night?” under his helmet, his smirk grew larger.

“What the kar- I mean, whatever do you mean?”

“You know, last night...” Ren trailed off, then started... wheezing?? 

‘I swear if he’s trying to do another kriffing Darth Vader impression I’ll slap him’ Hux thought.

Still wheezing (??) Ren spluttered “wait you don’t remember?? Holy sith!!” 

“I don’t remember what?” Hux hissed, knowing that Ren remembering something that he did not could ruin him.

“Oh, nothing” Ren grinned under his mask “But one last thing General” he looked Hux up and down “nice hickeys” Then he began to march off, leaving Hux shocked.

“How in Sith’s name did you know about that??!?!” Then, when Ren didn’t respond, he ~~chased~~ followed him “Ren! I’m serious!” Finally, Ren stopped. 

“You want to know what happened?” He took off his mask and dropped it to the floor. 

“Yes”

“Fine. You did this” Ren spun around and walked purposefully towards Hux, forcing him up against the wall. “You did this” he repeated, before gently pressing his lips to Hux’s, the softness of his kiss a stark contrast to the harshness of his prior attitude. Hux’s brain took leave of it’s senses; he knew he was meant to hate this, meant to shove Ren away and slap him, meant to literally do _anything_ other than kiss back, however that is exactly what he did. Ren’s tongue brushed against his lips and he reflexively opened his mouth, a low moan catching in the back of his throat. He raised his hands up to tangle in Ren’s (gorgeous) hair, tugging slightly and revelling in the gasp that Ren gave. 

He then realised they were literally kissing where anyone could see them, but he was too focused on the slide of Ren’s lips against his own to care. 

They finally pulled apart, gasping for air, and Ren immediately latched himself onto Hux’s neck, biting down and sucking, causing a moan to escape from Hux. 

“Uh, ah, Ren, don’t, ah! Leave a-, uh, another kriffing, ah!! Hickey!! Uh!” Hux gasped out as Ren continued to bite down. 

Ren’s hands had begun to slide lower, first to Hux’s waist, then to his hips, pulling them closer to his own and grinding them together.

Hux only then realised what exactly was happening; this was _Ren_ he was doing this with, his selfish, childish, arrogant as _pfassk_ co-commander, and he was, like the karking touch-starved fool he was, enjoying it?!? 

Regaining control of his limbs, he shoved Ren away, shaking his head as if to try and remove the pleasure from his mind. Then, after pulling his greatcoat close around him, especially his neck, he turned and strode away without a word, desperately trying to forget the feeling of Ren’s lips on his, Ren’s hands grabbing his hips, and the confused look of betrayal on Ren’s face as he pushed him away without a reason why...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Kudos/Comments are always appreciated and keep me motivated!! :D


End file.
